The present application relates to sanitary ware and a connection device between a toilet and a drainpipe.
Toilets available in the market can be divided into siphon drainage toilets and wash-down drainage toilets. For siphon drainage toilets, under normal atmospheric pressure, water rapidly fills the drainage pipe, forms a difference in fluid column height, generates pressure, makes the liquid flow from the high level with high pressure to the low level with low pressure, generates a siphon phenomenon, and drains the ordure out of the toilet drainage pipe; and it features water saving, silence and completely washed effect. Wash-down drainage toilets use the maximum potential energy of the effective water volume at fastest flow speed and at maximum flow to cover the ordure and drain it out; it tends to be eliminated due to high noise, water waste and poor odor sealing function. But for large production volume, there are still some wash-down toilets in the market.
One existing toilet installation method is to mount the drainage port at the bottom of the toilet on a special flange fixed on the top end of the drainpipe in the building, and then a sealing method is used to connect these two parts. For example, China Invention Patent Announcement (No. CN 1085763 C) describes a toilet installation method that uses a flush connection pipe (6), a drainage connection pipe (7) and a connection pipe (8) between these two pipes; the length of the connection pipe (8) has to be adjusted by the user on the site, the overall connection structure is complex, and it may cause pollution if the pipe is not sealed well.
To sum up, the connection method of existing toilets has the above-mentioned disadvantages, such that wash-down drainage toilets tend not to be used, but there are still many wash-down toilets in the market. It would be advantageous to design an easy-to-install connection device that can transform existing toilets from wash-down drainage to siphon wash-down drainage.
The concepts discussed in the present application are designed to overcome the defects of existing wash-down toilets, such as poor drainage effect and complex connection with a drainage pipe of a building, and to provide an easy-to-install connection device that can transform an existing toilet from wash-down drainage to siphon wash-down drainage.
To realize this purpose, a connection device between a toilet and a drainpipe includes a trap with an inlet connected to a toilet flush port and an outlet connected to the drainpipe. The trap has a bend part and a horizontal lower pipe connected to it. Upper and lower inner pipe walls of the horizontal lower pipe have different declination angles. There is radius-increased part at the inlet; in the radius-increased part, there is sealing part forming a sealing structure between the flush port, which is connected to the radius-increased part with a fixing part.
Compared to existing technologies, this configuration simplifies the complex structure of existing toilet drainage parts for on-site installation, and for easy and reliable use; the separated trap design features structure that can generate siphon phenomenon. At the time of sale, wash-down drainage can be easily transformed to siphon wash-down drainage just by changing parts, such as the trap of the toilet, when requested by the user, to improve the drainage effect.
These concepts are further described with the following drawings and examples.